The present invention disclosed herein relates to a substrate support unit and a substrate treating apparatus and method using the same, and more particularly, to a substrate supporting unit that supports a semiconductor substrate so that a process is uniformly performed on an entire region of the semiconductor substrate, and a substrate treating apparatus and method using the substrate supporting unit.
An electronic device such as a semiconductor memory device or a flat display device includes a substrate. The substrate may include a silicon wafer or a glass substrate. A plurality of conductive layer patterns is disposed on the substrate, and insulation layer patterns are disposed between the conductive layer patterns different from each other. The conductive layer patterns or the insulation layer patterns are formed through a series of processes such as exposure, development, and etching processes.
A precision of the processes is important because the conductive layer patterns and the insulation layer patterns have sizes ranging from several micrometers to several nanometers. That is, a process must be uniformly performed with respect to all substrates. If the process is non-uniformly performed, errors occur in the patterns to cause a malfunction of the electronic device.
For example, in case where the process is a cleaning process with respect to the substrate, target substrates are dipped in a treating solution within a chamber. The cleaning process is progressed while the target substrates react with the treating solution. After the cleaning process is performed, the substrates are dried. When the cleaning process is non-uniformly performed with respect to the substrates, watermarks occur in a predetermined region to cause impurity particles. As a result, the malfunction of the electronic device using the substrate is caused by the impurity particles.